An electric automotive liquid pump is used to pump a liquid, for example, a coolant or a lubricant, to an automotive engine or to other automotive devices.
State of the art pumps are divided into three functional parts, namely, a motor section comprising an electric motor, a motor control electronics section, and a pumping section, whereby the motor section is provided longitudinally in the middle between the motor electronics section and the pumping section. This arrangement allows for a short electric connection between the motor electronics and the electric motor. The motor electronics comprise power semiconductors which must be cooled to avoid their overheating and destruction. The cooling of the power semiconductors in state of the art pumps is normally realized via the housing being cooled by the lubricant and by the environmental air outside of the pump housing. Since the liquid pumping section is, however, remote from the motor control electronics section, the liquid itself cannot help to cool the power semiconductors sufficiently and efficiently.